


Cross My Heart

by DamnKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluff, Just some random smut, Keith first time, Klance smut, M/M, Sex, Smut, klance, wow I’m embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnKlance/pseuds/DamnKlance





	Cross My Heart

It all started on the training deck. Lance and Keith were going at it, fighting all the sparring bots side by side and actually doing pretty good. Whenever one would go to the left, the other went right and took out a bot. They’re synchronization was amazing and something they’ve never really done before. It should’ve came to an end when Lance got distracted. The level 4 bot electrocuted him and threw him across the room. His bayard flew from his hands and he hit the wall with a loud grunt. The bot made its way over and Lance did what he could. He got up and engaged in hand-to-hand combat. It wasn’t that good because he was new to hand-to-hand.

He punched and dodged and swerved and kicked, and when he let his guard down (again) for his bayard, the bot punched him in the gut, sending him flying for the second time. He groaned in pain and swore he was done, when he spotted his bayard. He reached for it, but wasn’t quick enough, watching as the bot picked it up and pointed it at him. Lance panicked and called off the simulation. The bots died down and he got to his feet, holding his stomach in pain. Keith chuckled and teased at how Lance pretty much got his ass beat and hugged him for trying. They kissed each other, and decided they deserved a _nice try, Lance_ makeout session. Something caught Keith’s eye and before he could say anything, the trigger was pulled.

Lance was being rushed to a healing pod ASAP. Everyone was yelling and screaming and panicking, asking questions left and right. Keith told them honestly what happened: _they were training, the bot picked up the bayard, he called it off, and then the bot pulled the trigger._ It was a phony bologna system malfunction.

The rest of the day was neutral. Keith never left Lance’s side and waited for his wound to heal. It was doozy; kinda big but not really, kinda deep but not really, lots of blood and a sign of flesh. Coran and Pidge were on the case to find out why what happened happened. Keith shivered at the memory and held himself. He hates seeing his teammates hurt, but Lance was his boyfriend now, and it was different. Has been his boyfriend for roughly 6 months or phoebs as they called them now. He was worried whenever anything bad happened to Lance and vice versa. They were a packaged deal - _a team_. So he really never left the pod’s side. Afternoon turned to evening which turned to night. Hunk brought him a bowl of whatever he whipped up and Keith thanked him, hardly ever touching it.

It took Lance 3 and a half quintants to recover and once he did, Keith was there to catch him when he literally lost balance and almost fell on his face. He was sore and hurting. Hungry and tired. Smelly and in dire need of a hot bath. Both of them. Keith helped Lance maneuver around to the dining area and so he could get something in his stomach. Food goo and water tied him over and everyone was happy that he was finally awake and okay. Allura patched him up with wrap and some Altean lubricant, and demanded he get more rest.

Keith decided to help him get ready for bed, grabbing his Paladin pajamas and leading him to the castle-ship’s bath room. It was far off in the depths of the ship, around the back, make a few turns and boom. You found it. The automatic sliding doors opened and closed, revealing a series of different shaped bathtubs. Lance picked the his favorite one, the one that reminded him of home, and they made their way towards it. Keith helped in removing Lance’s clothes slowly and surely, making sure he didn’t add anymore pain onto Lance’s body. He motioned to the bottles of different Altean soaps and grabbed the scent of purple juniberry flowers.

When he came back, Lance was in the water, hunched over the tub, holding his side. Keith added the bubbles and watched as they turned a bright purple color. They filled the tub and Lance thanked Keith with a small, weak kiss to the forehead. He then laid Lance back to rest more comfortably and turned off the warm water.

The room was quiet; filled with only the sounds of Lance’s breathing. Keith sat by the tub’s side and gently ran his fingers through Lance’s brown hair. He planted small kisses to Lance’s face and lips, listening to his breathing. After a while of soaking, Keith decided to help Lance wash. . everything. His smelly body, his dirty hair, his accidental wound, the whole nine. Well, what about him?

Lance questioned this. Keith wanted to make sure Lance was clean and okay before he worried about himself. Lance wasn’t having that. So Keith stripped and got into the bubble filled tub. The water was warm and it felt just right against his bruised skin, and bubbles smelled so good. He wet his hair and slicked it back, and then the two began playing with the bubbles, making fake beards and mustaches. Lance laughed so hard and it was music to Keith’s ears, so beautiful. They talked. About random stuff, about the team. What went on while he was healing; to which Keith told him about the small, random galra attack they conquered easily. Lance reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. He washed Keith’s hair and back, counting all the reckless bruises he had. Keith laid back against him and felt relaxed when Lance wrapped his arms around him. Holding him. “Keith?”

Lance’s voice rang throughout the empty room. Keith turned his head and the two locked eyes. Keith frowned like he was focusing and when Lance leaned down, he connected their lips in a kiss. Keith’s eyes sealed shut and once they got into it, he turned his body so that he was facing Lance for better access. Once their tongues got involved, it was all up from there. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him down so their bodies were touching. Keith pulled off with a tiny moan, and attached his lips to Lance’s neck. Lance laid back and closed his eyes, running a hand through the wet hair on the back of Keith’s neck.

A burst of energy shot through Keith and he connected their lips again, moving them faster. Lance only kissed back, bringing his hands up to cup Keith’s face. When Keith rubbed his hands over Lance’s chest, he stopped and pulled away slowly.

“What? What’s wrong?” Lance asked, eyes scanning over Keith’s face. Keith shook his head and exhaled a laugh.

“Nothing nothing it’s just. . The water is getting cold.”

Oh, yeah. They were in a bathtub. Keith helped Lance and they both got out, putting on their Paladin pajamas. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s neck and they left, heading back toward the rooms. When they arrived, Keith chose to bring Lance back to his room to rest. He laid him on the bed, and locked his automatic door. Keith sat on his bed and looked over at Lance. He didn’t look like he was in that much pain anymore and that eased his nerves. He watched as Lance laid on his stomach, letting out a sigh. He asked Keith to lay with him, and he did. Keith laid right by him and stared at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, referring to his wound. Lance chuckled and brought his hand up to rest on Keith’s cheek.

“Me? Psh, come on. I’m Lancey Lance, remember? Pilot of the red lion. It’s gonna take a lot more than some dumb ass bot malfunctioning to knock me down.”

Keith laughed and shook his head, moving to lay on his back. He stared at his room’s ceiling and noticed how _empty_ it was. The smile on his face disappeared and turned to nonchalance. Lance frowned his face and stared at him vaguely. Something was wrong. He went to speak, but Keith shook his head again. Lance propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at his mixed emotional boyfriend.

“Kitten.”

“Hm?”

“I know what you’re thinking.” He said, a little excited because he actually knew his boyfriend so much to know what was on his mind.

“Oh yeah?” Keith asked, raising his eyebrow. Lance nodded and rested his head on his hands.

“Mhm. You’re thinking about Shiro again.”

“I’m thinking about Shiro _again_ , because he’s out there, Lance. He’s out there in the dark, empty void of space waiting for us to find him.”

“And we WILL.” Lance pressed. Keith looked over and was met by sincere blue eyes.

“You’re always so. . _sure_. How can you be?”

“Because that’s my job as a paladin of Voltron.“

Keith shifted again, closing up some space between them, bodies touching. He propped himself up on his hand and took a breath.

“What about your job as my _boyfriend?_ ” He asked, voice as soft as ever.

“Well. . My job as your boyfriend is to protect you whenever I can, however I can. It’s also to make sure you’re okay at all times. .” He smiled.

“And to love you. Love you so hard and so unconditionally.”

That made Keith red. A blush became visible over his nose and ears, and he cleared his throat. His eyes wandered. Lance chewed on his lower lip, and watched as Keith became a tomato. It was funny.

“Kitten?” He asked.

“Hm?”

“You’re attempt at trying no to blush? Yeah, epic fail.”

“What? I’m not blushing!” He protested, knowing he was so totally blushing.

“Okay. You wanna bet?” Lance smirked. Keith looked at him and frowned.

“Oh, you _know_ I do.”

They crashed, pressing not only their bodies, but their lips together. Keith gently wrapped his arm around Lance’s torso, careful of his wound, and kissed him hard. Lance got up, positioning himself atop Keith, pinning him down to the bed and kissing his lips slowly. Keith pulled away, just barely, and swallowed. “I love you. You know that right?”

“Yeah. I know. I love you, too.” Lance answered seriously.

“You’re my everything and I wouldn’t be who I am today without you.”

“What, you mean a bigger emo than you already were?” Lance joked. Keith shook his head and smiled.

“Eh, something like that. I just mean-“ He was cut off with a peck on the lips.

“I know what you mean, Keith. Now, do you wanna talk all night or rock my world?”

Keith stared up at him, a blush creeping up on his neck. Lance was serious. Like really serious. Uh oh. . Time to have that talk. THE talk.

“I’d love to rock your world. But shouldn’t we talk a little. . First?”

Lance moved off of him, and they sat up, knees touching. Lance winced in pain and Keith nearly jumped across the room to get his first aid kit. Lance grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Ooo, wait. Are we just talking or _talking talking?_ “ Lance asked using finger quotes.

“Uh. . What’s the difference?”

“Well there’s talking. And then there’s _talking talking_. You know.” He nodded. But Keith didn’t know. He was really confused. Lance sighed, forgetting his boyfriend was like a literal alien.

“Right, you don’t know. Okay. Are we talking about our relationship?”

Keith nodded. “Yes.”

“And. . Moving onto a known big step in a lot of relationships?”

Keith nodded again, squeezing Lance’s hand. “Uh. Yes.”

Sure. _This was good_ Lance thought. They’re finally having the talk. Super important in a lot of relationships and should be taken 100% seriously because communication is key. Lance suddenly grew nervous and bit his lip. Why was he so nervous? He’s not really that type and talks the most out of everyone, this should be easy. Plus he loves Keith more than anything so? This should really be easy.

“Okay. . Where do we start?”

They started at the beginning. Sharing stories about their own experiences within other relationships or just by themselves. Keith had zero experiences. With anything. Everything he’s done like holding hands, or kissing? Have been a first with Lance. It was the cutest thing and made Lance’s heart melt. Lance shared that he’s dated before and has kissed other people. Those people being _girls_. He’s had sex once but doesn’t really know too much about sex with a guy. Keith turned red from embarrassment, being the inexperienced one of the relationship, and felt the need to apologize. Ugh, so fucking cute. Lance told him it was okay, and that they’re in this together.

They moved right along with more sensitive topics starting with self pleasure. Lance confesses that he masturbates; jerking and fingering himself. Keith says he’s masturbated a few times, mostly by jerking off, but has only ever come twice. He (embarrassingly) admits that it’s hard for him to _get off,_ and is a bit worried that he won’t be able to if he and Lance decide to go there. Lance returns a squeeze to Keith’s hand and nods. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” He says. Keith turns red and sighs, putting his head onto Lance’s shoulder.

“It. . It is. Ugh, it’s so fucking embarrassing. I shouldn’t have said that, huh?”

“No! I-I mean. . ‘No’ as in I’m glad you told me.”

Keith sits his head up slowly. “Really?”

Lance nods. “Yeah. Don’t be embarrassed. There could be a number of reasons why you can’t. . Um. You know. And we can figure them out together.”

Keith let out a puff of shaky air, and ran a hand through his semi-dry hair. They decide to move ahead and talk about their kinks. What turns them on and makes them _tick_.

“I uh. . Heh.” Lance laughs nervously. “Have some.”

That catches Keith’s attention and he moves closer, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder. “Tell me all of them.”

“Wow, alright. Let’s see. I love. . foreplay.”

“Foreplay.” Keith repeats.

“Yeah. It’s like the build up before actually getting into sex. Touching, kissing, biting, licking, caressing. _All_ that.”

Keith nods, understanding. “Sure. What else?”

“I. . I like being blindfolded.”

Lance watches as Keith’s eyebrows meet together. He laughs and explains that being blindfolded heightens his other senses like crazy, taking things to a different kind of pleasure. Keith also found that interesting. Lance then asks what he THINKS Keith might really enjoy, trying to get an idea for the future.

“How the hell am I supposed to know? I’m like. . The _virginiest_ person ever. I can’t even come right.” Lance bursts into laughter and kisses Keith’s head, he was so fucking adorable. “I guess we’ll just have to figure that out too. Man, that’s gonna be fun.” Lance smirks. Keith smiles at him until one thing crosses his mind. An important thing.

“Hey. . When we actually do have sex, what are we gonna do about protection?”

“Protection like-“

“Condoms? Yeah.” Keith cuts. That was a good question. Lance hadn’t even thought about all the stuff they’d probably need.

“Uh. I don’t know. Space mall?”

Keith snorts. “The space mall? With that dumb ass mall cop? Right. Funny.” He shifts backwards and lays on his back, never letting go of Lance’s hand.

“Do you have a better idea? Maybe asking the two 10,000 year old alteans if they have any?”

Keith went to protest, but stopped, frowning. Lance was right. He hated when Lance was right. “Oh. Right.”

“Mhm.” Lance rolled his eyes and slowly laid down next to him. They stared at the ceiling in a comfortable silence, hands still intertwined. They’re relationship felt so open now. So light and fluffy. Communication was so good. Lance leaned over and laid on Keith’s shoulder, the scent of juniberries hitting his nose.

“So. . Are we. . gonna do it?” Keith asks. Lance yawns and looks at him.

“What? Have. . sex?”

“Yeah. Are we gonna have sex?”

Lance shrugs and smiles a bit. “Uh, yeah. Only when you’re ready. I would never dream of pressuring you or pushing it on you.” This makes Keith smile and he wraps his arm around Lance’s neck.

“I’m actually. . Excited.” He bites his lip.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He stares at the ceiling.

“Me too. I’m excited when I do anything with you.”

Lance grabs his face and they share a long kiss, moving their lips together. They pull away and Keith rubs his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“As soon as you heal properly, we can decide when to. . Do it.” Keith frowns. “I don’t want to hurt you more than you already are.”

Lance nods, closing his eyes. He felt really tired. Keith got out of bed and pulled the blanket over him, kissing his cheek, saying he was _‘going to get some food goo’_ but who knew how true that was. Lance knew he was going to get in his lion and look around for Shiro. “Be careful, kitten,” He said as Keith exited the room.

 

**__________________________**

 

  
It wasn’t easy getting everyone on board to go back to the Space Mall. Lance brought it up at the team meeting a week later, and when asked the reason, he commented that he needed more ‘hygiene products’ and insisted that everyone did too. Allura was the first on board, excited that she could actually get something sparkly. Coran was skeptical but allowed it, saying they were had exactly 1 varga to get in and out with whatever they needed, no exceptions. It was a stretch, but Lance accepted the challenge. The Space Mall put all of the Paladins on edge considering what happened last time. They were a bit paranoid and decided to really get in and get out without being caught.

When they walked inside, the time began. They split all the GAC they had equally and made sure they had their minds set on whatever they needed. Pidge would go off and look for more teledav lenses, along with some tech things. Hunk would check out the food (without getting caught) and pick up more things for them to eat and drink, then meet up with Lance to find clothes or something similar to them. Lance would go look for his hygiene care products, and some space sex stuff, and Keith volunteered to take Allura to find something sparkly. They broke off and ran in separate directions, only thinking about the time they had to get out of there. Keith grabbed Allura’s hand to make sure she wouldn’t wander off and get noticed by someone and cause a big scene. Lance gave her his jacket to put on in order to hide her face, hair, and ears. They walked fast, looking around but avoiding people at the same time.

“Ugh, slow down, Keith!” She exclaimed when he was practically dragging her. He stopped and sighed, looking around.

“Sorry. Don’t want people to see you.” He huffed, running a hand through his hair.

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” She frowned. Keith rolled his eyes and looked around. He spotted a big, floating clock at the heart of the mall and looked at Allura.

“Okay, fine. I’ll let you alone. Find your uh. . _Sparkly thing_ and meet me there at that big clock in the center of the mall. Don’t get seen and stay low.”

Keith walked away and Allura grabbed his arm. “Wait! Where’re you going?”

“To buy something I can sharpen my blade with. Be careful, princess.”

As Keith walked around, he came across a few shops; they didn’t interest him. He felt like he walked around in circles, swearing he saw some shops a while back. He spotted a brown haired boy walking into some store and he followed him. The store was amazing, and had tons of earth stuff. He spotted Pidge and Hunk running around the store, gathering items like crazy. Lance noticed Keith and they started shopping together. Time was up! They had to go find Allura and get the hell out of there. They found her waiting at the huge clock with a huge bag of. . stuff. . They fled the mall and were gone.

That night, Hunk prepared a delicious dinner that had everyone going for seconds. They talked about what they bought, and upcoming plans for the next day. Everyone’s night came to an end with either a shower, or a show as they shared with the others what they ended up buying. Keith left early and headed down to the training room to spar with the bots. He sharpened his bayard then began training sequence 1; blowing through it like it was nothing. He moved onto 2 and 3 and then 4. He circled the 3 bots like they were dancing, and when the moment was right, he threw his bayard at one, slicing it in half. Oops.

He then proceeded in hand to hand combat with the one, regretting it when he was attacked from behind and punched in the side. He groaned and reached for his bayard, dodging every hit they threw. He went to move to the other side of the room, but tripped and was electrocuted. He tried to walk it off by taking both bots head on with his bayard and his fists. It became a lot and he called it off. The bots died down and he held his side in pain.

“That was awesome!” A voice startled him and he looked up seeing Lance in the control room. He scoffed and shook his head, making his way to the benches. A few moments later Lance was walking in with a water pouch and a towel. He handed them to Keith, and they exchanged a kiss.

“Thanks.” Keith wiped his head and took a seat on the bench. Lance sat next to him, staring at the bot that was torn in half. “Allura’s gonna flip when she sees that.”

Keith chuckled, drinking his water pouch. “That was an accident. I was just in the moment, I guess.”

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, examining him. Keith lifted his shirt and looked at his side. It was already bruising up.

“That looks bad. I can get some medicine from Allura and put it on you. Yeah?”

Keith nodded, standing. “Okay. Let me take a shower and I’ll meet you in your room.”

The shower was hot. Really hot. It burned against his bruise but at least he wasn’t thinking about that pain anymore. He washed his body off with the soap Lance bought at the space mall, and then washed his hair. It was really dirty so he washed it 3 times. When he was done, he dried off and brushed his teeth. The toothpaste left a weird, tingly feeling by he ignored it, putting on his pajamas. He slipped on his Paladin slippers, and made his way over to Lance’s room.

The halls were dark which probably meant everyone was asleep. He rubbed his side, and knocked on Lance’s door. The door slid open and he walked in, stopping at the doorway to examine the room. It was. . Pretty. There were lit candles all over the room and flower petals on the floor and bed. The room smelled fruity and when the automatic door closed behind him, out came Lance from his bathroom.

“Surprise.” He said, smiling. Keith smiled back and stood there, not really knowing what to do. “I just thought we could use a peaceful night to ourselves. If that’s okay.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s-that’s more than okay. Just what I need.” Keith spoke nervously. Lance motioned to the bed and they both walked over, sitting on it. Keith looked around and let out a shaky breath.

“I like the room. It’s. . Romantic.”

Lance laughed and nodded. “I was trying to go for tranquil but I’ll take it.”

For the passed week believe it or not, the two have been trying to get a little more intimate. But things have happened, preventing them from actually having any alone time whether it was an attack, team meetings, Lion bonding, or just training. It was a bit stressful. The day before yesterday, Keith went on a solo mission and it freaked Lance out! He almost got into his lion and went out there, not having any idea what the hell was happening! Keith thought it was cute. But that was then and this is now. They’re alone, yearning, and for the most part, ready.

“Listen,” Keith spoke. “I know I’ve said this like a million times, and I keep saying it, and it’s probably annoying by now and I’m sorry for that if it is and-“

“Babe!” Lance stopped him with a laugh. Keith chuckled nervously and took a breath.

“Right. Anyway, I just want to tell you how much I love you. And how grateful I am for someone like you.”

Lance nodded, reaching out to grab Keith’s sweaty hand.

“I feel the same way, if not more. I love you, too.” They moved closer.

“You promise?” Keith asked, grabbing Lance’s face with both hands. Lance frowned and paused his movements.

“What? _Yes,_ I promise.” He said seriously, standing to his feet. Keith stood up and Lance pulled him close, a smile spread across his lips as he licked them.

_“I cross my heart.”_

Keith smiles and smashes his lips against Lance’s, wrapping his arms around his neck. Lance pulls Keith close by his waist and wraps his long arms around him, pressing their bodies together. Their kisses grow hungry and Keith pulls away to take off his shirt. Lance follows, removing his shirt and they come back, lips back on one another’s. Their hands began to roam all over, feeling and caressing hot skin. When Keith moves his lips down to kiss at Lance’s neck, he looses his footing and falls against the bed, bringing Lance with him.

They laugh and Keith pulls Lance down, kissing his lips. Lance trailed his lips from Keith’s down to his neck. He kisses on it and sucks gently, searching for Keith’s spot, and once he finds it, a moan escapes from Keith’s throat. Lance took that as a good thing, and sucks harder. With his tongue, teeth, and hot breath, he works what he knows how to do. Keith closes his eyes and moans quietly, running his fingers up and down Lance’s shoulders. Whatever Lance was doing went straight to his pajama bottoms, his cock twitching eagerly. Lance does this several more times Keith looses count, and when he pulls away, he smirks at his masterpiece. Keith’s whole neck was covered in pretty, dark red hickies. Yep, those will be visible tomorrow. Lance resumes, moving his way down, trailing wet kisses down Keith’s neck and chest. He kisses Keith’s stomach, and stops at his navel. Keith tenses up accidentally. Lance looks at him.

“Sorry sorry. I’m fine, I swear.“ He reassures, trying to relax. Lance nods and stands.

“You sure? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No!” He yells by reflex, and sits up, grabbing Lance’s hands. “I-I want this. I want you. _Only you._ ” Lance stares at him and nods again, smiling.

“How about we get out of these clothes then, hm?”

Keith nods, and they start kissing again, slower. Harder. Keith slides his tongue in Lance’s mouth and their tongues swirl; wet. Keith wraps his arms around Lance, running his hands all over his bare back and broad shoulders. Lance nips at Keith’s bottom lip and pulls away to get more comfortable. He slowly pulls off Keith’s pajama bottoms, discarding them to the ground. He then takes his off as well, and Keith smiles, eyeing his bikini underwear. They had little sharks on them. Cute. “Wow. You look _really_ fucking hot in those.” He compliments, sitting up. Lance blushes and bites his lip. “Thank you.”

Keith pulls him back for more wet kisses, laying back. Lance sighs in the kiss, and decides to make his move back down Keith’s body. He rubs his thumbs over one of Keith’s nipples, and puts his mouth over the other, licking circles around it. Keith closes his eyes and sighs when Lance pinches it hard. It sends a shock through his body and he lets out a quiet moan, biting his lip. Lance moves down fast, and once again plants sweet kisses across Keith’s naval. He tugs at the waistband of Keith’s boxers and looks up, meeting eyes with his nervous boyfriend. Keith nods and off come the boxers. He let’s out a puff of air, happy his pulsating cock is free. Lance freezes and his eyes wander down to Keith’s cock, which stands straight up. It’s thick and pink at the tip; precum already leaking down the shaft. Lance sinks to the floor, settling himself between Keith’s legs, and gently wrapping his slender hand around it. Keith’s breath stops and he watches as Lance rubs his thumb over the slit. The feeling is so new, so raw, that Keith jerks his hips forward on reflex.

Lance chuckles and begins to stroke Keith’s cock, slowly and gently. Then he stops, and reaches underneath his bed, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid. Space lube. He pours a generous amount in his hand and wraps it back around Keith’s cock, stroking it up and down, slicking it. Keith curls his toes and lays back, covering his mouth to moan. He bites on his hand as Lance strokes him good. “f-faster,” he breathes out, his hips stuttering. Lance does as he’s told, and moves his wrist faster, watching in awe as Keith’s cock gets longer in his hand, hardening with every stroke. Now was the time to help him come, and come good. Lance moves forward, attaching his mouth to the tip of Keith’s cock, getting a taste of his precum. He uses his tongue to lick around the head, and Keith looses it, moan after moan escaping from his covered mouth. So he’s the sensitive type, huh? Amazing.

Lance takes his time, putting his mouth over the tip to suck slowly and pump his hand at the same time. He repeats this a few more time and watches as Keith’s abdomen twitches in pleasure. He‘s about to come. Lance kicks it up, pumping Keith’s cock faster, and very carefully moving to wrap his lips around it, shoving it down his beautiful throat. Keith lets out a loud moan and arches his back, hands finding their way to tangle into Lance’s hair. Lance bobs his head up and down, and Keith can’t help but thrust his hips.

“ _oh god,_ lance _please-!_ ” He begs, pulling Lance’s hair, and thrusting his hips less gracefully. His cock slides in and out of Lance’s mouth, making him gag. As his cock hits the back of Lance’s throat, he speeds up, not too much, because he can feel he’s about to come, something he hasn’t been able to do in a while. He’s excited; his heartbeat escalating, the hair on his arms standing up, that familiar bubbling feeling in his abdomen, oh yes he’s about to! He’s about to! And with one final thrust, his body stills, and he actually comes. Not a lot, but he does. The substance shoots down Lance’s throat, and he has no choice but to swallow it. He pulls Keith’s cock out of his mouth, making a pop noise, planting a sweet kiss to the head. “You did it. You. . okay?” Lance speaks, voice raspy and totally wrecked. Before Keith could answer, his cock twitches and he comes again! The white substance shooting out and hitting Lance in his neck and chest. Lance flinches, closing his eyes and Keith sits up, blushing from utter embarrassment.

“Oh, fuck!” He exclaims, his voice nearly gone. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know-!”

“Relax kitten, It’s alright.” Lance reaches over and grabs his shirt, wiping his mouth, neck and chest clean. “You did good.” He stands, leaning over to grab Keith’s face, and kiss him really hard and slow. Keith moans, the taste of his own come lingering in Lance’s mouth is salty. He reaches for the hem of Lance’s precum filled underwear, sliding his fingers underneath, and pulling them down. Lance’s full naked body is exposed and Keith pulls away to stare. His eyes widen, scrolling up and down his gorgeous, tone, brown body. His eyes land on Lance’s cock and he freezes. It stands at attention, precious and full, precum just exiting the lighter brown slit. It’s a veiny, a bit bigger than Keith’s; long. LONGER. Keith exhales a nervous laugh, and rubs his neck. “Um. . Lance?” He asks, looking away to meet blue eyes. “How do you. . I mean. Are you sure that’ll be able to fit inside of. . me?” Lance smiles and shrugs. Like literally he shrugs! And it’s hot! So hot, Keith’s cock twitches.

“Hey, i don’t know.” He bites his lip. “But we’ve got all night to figure it out.”

“y-yeah.” Keith answers, staring at it again. He reaches out shyly to touch it, watches Lance’s face to make sure he’s ok with it. He nods, and Keith goes in, wrapping his sweaty hand and fingers around it. It’s heavy. And moist. _And throbbing._ Oh, god, that’s so sexy! Keith bites on his lower lip and watches as Lance grabs the clear bottle and maneuvers to lay on the bed. He lays on his back, and watches Keith shift between his legs. “Are you sure you want to keep going?” He asks. “You came quite a lot.”

“I want to,” Keith nods, crawling up Lance body to kiss his lips. Lance’s eyes shut, and he wraps his arms around Keith’s neck, kissing and licking his lips. It’s Keith’s turn to move down to Lance’s neck and attack it with his tongue and teeth. He leaves a few dark red hickeys, and is so happy when he sees them and how good they look on Lance’s neck. Keith’s cock twitches again and he takes a breath, moving down Lance’s body. He leaves a few more hickey’s on Lance’s chest, and is finally face to head with Lance’s beautiful, damp cock. It stands proudly, precum drizzling. Keith takes it in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it to give it a gentle stroke. Lance closes his eyes and nods. Keith repeats the action again and stokes it with more confidence, watching as his foreskin stretches over so nicely. Oh, this could be Keith’s kink. He was getting so turned on by Lance’s cock right in his hand, his body grew hot. Literally, his body grew hotter. It was weird. He ignored it and focused all his attention back to stroking Lance. He used its precum as lubricant and spread it all over, stoking it with a little more force. Lance laid his head back against the bed’s pillows.

“Yeah, kitten, _just like that,_ ” he moans, his voice a little husky. Keith moaned in response, and wasted no time in attaching his mouth to the head, and scarfing it down. This definitely caught Lance off guard, cause his voice cracked as he yelped out. _“fuck!”_ Keith went with it and did what Lance did to him; he bobbed his head slowly, and relaxed his throat so he could accommodate ALL of Lance’s cock. As it poked the back of his throat, he gagged and pulled it out. The he did it again; relaxing his throat, taking it all until he gagged, and pulling it out. Lance was coming undone so beautifully all because of Keith, so he pulled his mouth off, leaving a trail of saliva, and working both his hands, pumping Lance’s cock fast. Lance moans out, loud, and grips the pillow around his head. “Yes, Kitten, you’re doing so good, _so good._ ”

Keith moans out again upon Lance’s trembling voice and grips his cock harder. “Keith, _fuck,_ wait, I-!” Lance stops and arches his back as come shoots up and hits Keith in square in his face. He takes a moment to catch his breath, and when Keith’s grip loosens he looks up, face turning red. “Oh, shit!” He reaches down and grabs his shirt, sitting up to wipe Keith’s face. Keith lets him, and when Lance finishes, Keith springs up and pins Lance back into the bed. Lance stares up at him, looking into his dark, lust filled eyes. Their breathing grows harder as their cocks rub together. He leans up and connects their lips together for a hot makeout, and pulls away to sit up.

“You okay?” He asks, placing a hand to Keith’s chest. Keith nods and blinks slowly.

“Yes. Im ready.”

Lance pecks Keith’s lips, and nods. “Well alright then. Can’t argue with that.” He leans over and reaches under his bed for a box. A tiny box. Keith stares at it and frowns, confused. “Space condoms.” Lance says smiling. Keith nods and watches as he struggles to open the box at first, eventually using his teeth to rip it open. He’s nervous, Keith can tell. Lance takes one out and examines it; super thin, clear. Looks just like earth condoms. Lance grabs the bottle of lube, pouring it onto his fingers.

“Now comes the um. The prep. Gotta get you nice and ready so this can go perfect.”

“okay. . okay.” Keith answers. He lays on his back, and watches as Lance shuffles over. He lays next to him, kissing his hot skin.

“Would you mind if _i_ prepped you?” Keith’s face turns red, as he thinks about it. He sighs of nervousness, and rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah. That sounds okay.” He nods.

“Perfect.” Lance smiles and sits up, moving places. Keith felt like his stomach was going to drop and fall out of his butt, so nervous. But this what he wanted, what he’s been looking forward to for a long time. Lance hovers over him and kisses him nice and slow. Keith kisses back and when he opens his mouth for tongue, Lance rubs his slicked finger around the rim of Keith’s entrance, gently pushing it in. He’s surprised it goes in with ease. He kisses the side of Keith’s face when Keith’s breath slows down, and moves his finger slowly.

It was just the first finger, and Keith was slowly unraveling. Lance kissed and sucked on his neck, working him open when he stopped to add second finger. Keith gripped the back of Lance’s neck and sighed when Lance pushed them all the way in passed his second knuckle. He thought the outside of Keith’s body was hot, man were his insides inferno. When Keith let out a long, winded breath, he paused, letting him get used to the feeling. He could tell it’s been a while since he fingered himself, cause he was _tight_. He kissed Keith’s lips once and moved his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out. Keith closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around Lance’s warm shoulders, a blush creeping up on his face.

Keith’s gasps grew more rapidly against Lance’s ear and he started to move his hips. He was so tight and wet and warm, Lance was loosing it. He slowly worked Keith open; twisting and curling his fingers, stretching them against the tight muscle, trying to find Keith’s spot. Keith’s moans grew audible now, quiet little _‘ah’s’_ against Lance’s ear. He held him close as Lance peppered kisses down his face.

“Can I add another finger?” He asks in a seductive whisper. Keith nods, breathing too hard to give a verbal answer, and Lance slowly adds a third. Keith lets out a moan; one from his throat, as he begins to whine. _“Laance,”_ he pants, breath hot. Lance twists his fingers in against the clenching muscle spreading Keith open wider, rougher and harder.

Keith arches his back, and lets out a low growl. He couldn’t control his breathing as it became more erratic, the stinging, electric feeling of Lance’s three fingers stretching his hole wide, pushing in deep. As Lance moves his fingers faster, Keith’s responses grow louder, voice sounding hoarse. Lance kisses his lips, sliding his tongue over Keith’s and swallows his moans. He pulls away, saliva connected at their lips, and watches as Keith’s hot chest heaves up and down. Lance pushes his fingers deep one more time and Keith yells out, his grip around Lance’s shoulder tightening. “Lance, _there!_ ” He shouts. “Oh fuck, right there!” His face twists up and Lance shudders at Keith’s warmth tightening around his fingers, glad he found his special spot. Keith rolls his hips against Lance’s fingers, the sounds coming out of his mouth going straight to Lance’s dick.

Lance leans down and connects their lips, kissing Keith slowly. Keith moans in Lance’s mouth, letting out another whine. “L-Lance- _oh!_ I’m ready,” he nods fast. “I’m ready baby, _please!_ Please, I’m ready.”

Lance chuckles. “Okay, wonderful kitten.” He plants a kiss to Keith’s head and slowly, _oh so slowly,_ removes his fingers from Keith’s hot hole. Keith lets out a sharp breath from the loss and watches as Lance sits up. He wipes his moist fingers on his bed and reaches for the condom, opening it with his teeth. That was the hottest thing Keith’s ever seen. Lance slides it over his cock and positions himself to line up with Keith’s entrance. “Ready?” He asks, eyes locked onto Keith’s. Keith nods slowly. “I’m ready.”

Lance pushes into Keith’s hot hole agonizingly slow, eyes studying Keith’s face for any sign of discomfort. Keith let’s out a shaggy breath, and grips a fistful of the bed’s blanket as Lance slides in more. _“ahh, f-fuck, lance,”_ Lance holds his hips steady, coming to a pause to open Keith’s legs wider. He closes his eyes and leans forward to be face-to-face with Keith, who’s not making any noise. “Does it hurt?” He asks on a breath, body tensing up cause he needs to move but doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend.

“y-yes,” Keith breathes, looking into Lance’s eyes. “B-but i. . need you to move. Please. .”

_Holy fuck, this is so hot._

Lance nods and positions both hands on either side of Keith’s head, pulling out. He pushes back in and Keith jerks, head falling to the side. Lance apologizes with a kiss to his forehead and begins to thrust his hips slow. Keith feels so so so good around him, that he feels might cum and prays he won’t. “Shit, Keith. You’re so tight, it feels _amazing_ ,” his voice cracks, lips falling against Keith’s own. They kiss, and Keith lets out a breath against Lance’s lips. As Lance continues to thrust slowly, it takes a while for Keith’s pain begins to melt into pleasure and when it does, he wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders and holds him close.

“Lance, ah _yes_ ,” Keith lets out against Lance’s ear. Lance takes that as a sign and moves his hips faster. He pulls Keith’s leg over his shoulder and thrusts deeper, causing a moan to rip out of both of them. Lance knows he isn’t going to last much longer, so he speeds up again and grabs Keith’s hand, interlocking their fingers together. Keith uses his free hand to dig his nails down Lance’s back, causing Lance to wince and thrust harder.

“l-lance, _I’m close!_ ” He exclaims when that familiar feeling bubbles in his abdomen. Lance only grunts, nodding his head in agreement. He sits back on the heals of his feet and grabs Keith’s hips tight, rolling his hard cock in and out of Keith, eyes rolling back. “ _Oh, dios mio,_ ” he cries out in pleasure. Keith’s grunts turn into loud moans, getting louder and bouncing off the walls with each roll of Lance’s hips. They lock their hands together and Keith pulls Lance back down to sloppily kiss his lips.

“please, please PLEASE touch me,” Keith whimpers, reaching up to tangle his hand in Lance’s hair, gripping a handful. “im close, _so close,_ lance- _ah!_ ” Lance nods, a weak smile spreading across his face. He lifts Keith’s face by his chin and plants a sweet kiss to his lips. “You gonna come?” He asks, slowing his hips to drive them deep in one thrust. Keith nods, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he squeezes them shut, opening them to blurriness. “Oh god, _fuck_ , do that again!” He yells.

Lance repeats his deep thrust, brushing over Keith’s prostate and Keith can’t take it anymore, he needs to come _right fucking now._ A tingling feeling zings throughout his body, running up and down and stopping at his groin, his cock leaking. Lance groans and kisses at the inside of Keith’s neck, speeding his hips again. His stomach tightens and he lets out hot puffs of air into Keith’s sweaty neck. Keith bites down on his hand to keep him from screaming out and Lance removes it. “Its okay, kitten, I got you. Let it out. I wanna hear you. Need to.” He whispers, kissing and biting on Keith’s earlobe. Keith thrusts his hips up to meet his with Lance’s and the bed begins to move back and forth.

He reaches for his cock, and begins to stroke it, when Lance slaps his hand away. “No.” He says, eyes focused on Keith. Then Lance takes hold of Keith’s moist, throbbing member and strokes it. He strokes it hard and fast, speeding up his thrusts in time. Keith lays there, practically screaming and begging and gasping, his long hair sticking to his face and neck. Coming undone. Lance tries to keep his composure, tries to keep it up even though he’s about to come. He feels it and keeps stroking Keith’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Lance’s breath hitches and in one hard thrust, Keith comes with a loud, powerful growl, his head falling back and his cock exploding in globs, its thick, heavy, white substance pouring out and spilling over his stomach and Lance’s hand. Lance is in awe at what he’s seeing, what he just heard and come! He comes, groaning a low grunt.

He takes deep breaths, and looks at Keith who’s stopped breathing and is still coming in Lance’s hand. _Whoa, what a sight._ Lance leans over and plants weak kisses to Keith’s face and neck, talking him through his multiple orgasms. “Such a good boy, kitten. You did so good.” He whispers softly. Keith stops shaking and finally breathes again, his vision coming back. He leans up and very weakly tries to kiss Lance, missing his lips and kissing his chin instead. His eyes open for a second, and then close. Open. . . And then close.

“Kitten? Are you okay?” Lance asks, getting worried. Keith nods, voice to hoarse and body to weak to speak. Lance runs his clean hand through Keith’s sweat soaked hair and laughs, kissing his temple.

“You came. A lot. Pretty sure you’re still doing it.” He chuckles, looking down at his hand that’s covered in Keith’s come. Keith tries to smile but is really tired. “I love you, kitten. I love you so much.” Lance kisses his lips and pulls away.

“I love. . you.” Keith manages to say, sleepy smile on his face. Lance exhales a laugh.

“I’m gonna pull out now, alright?” Lance says softly and Keith nods again, closing his eyes as Lance pulls out. He watches as Lance reach for his shirt again, and cleans them both off, throwing it across the room. Next, he takes off his condom and ties it up, throwing it into the trash by his bed. He takes a breath and looks at Keith, who sits up on his elbows, body glistening with sweat. He’s tired, looks tired, but manages to reach out and grab Lance’s arm, pulling him down with him. Keith wraps his arms around Lance and they share a laugh, laying down together.

“God, I love you so much.” Keith comments as Lance presses their sweaty bodies together to lay on Keith’s chest. Keith holds him and lazily traces circles around his scratch fill back.

“I love you too. How are you feeling?” Lance’s voice is deep, and vibrates through them both.

“Well I’m tired. Sore. And tired.”

Lance chuckles. “Yeah, I bet. I didn’t hurt you at all did I?”

Keith shrugs. “A little bit, but I’ll be fine. Kinda hungry.”

“Yeah me too. Wanna get up and eat some food go- _HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!_ ” Lance exclaims when he sits up. Keith flinches and sits up as well, staring worriedly at Lance’s face.

“What’s wrong!?”

Lance points, eyes widening. “Y. . Your. . F-face. It’s. . You. . G. .”

Keith frowns and tries to get up, but his legs are like jelly and he falls to the ground. Lance sits there, staring at him as he crawls to Lance’s bathroom and reaches to hold onto the sink. He stands to his feet and when he comes up, he sees what Lance sees and screams.

 

**_______________________**

 

“So how did this happen?” Hunk asks, gesturing to Keith’s. . Everything.

“Um. . Do I _have_ to say it?” Lance says, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Hunk sighs and nods, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“We need to figure this out, so yes you have to tell me.”

Lance lets out a sigh, waving his hand around.

“Alright! Uh. . Jeez. K-Keith and I were. . Uh? You know. _Bumping uglies_ as some might say-“

”Oh, stop sugar coating it. He means him and Keith were having sex.” Pidge comments from behind her computer, smirking. “Nice hickies by the way.”

“Shut it, Pidge.”

“I’m sorry, w-what is this term _‘bumping uglies’?_ I don’t think I understand?” Allura’s voice rings in tiredness and confusion. Everyone turns red and Keith stands up slowly and careful.

“Can we focus on me, please!?” He yells. “I-I mean look at me!! My skin has turned purple and furry, and my ears have moved up to the top of my head!! I can hear so clearly, Hunk’s stomach is speaking sentences!” Hunk laughs nervously and clears his throat.

“I have fangs, and claws for crying out loud! I-I’m literally the enemy!”

Lance puts his hands up. “Just calm down, kitten-“

“Don’t fucking call me that!!”

“Everyone just calm down!” Coran tries, raising his hands in the air. Lance slowly walks towards Keith, examining his new form. He’s covered from head to toe in messy, purple fur. His eyes glow a dark yellow and he flashes 2 sets of fangs when he talks; a set at the top and bottom of his mouth. His big, fluffy cat like ears sit at the top of his head, and occasionally twitch when someone speaks. He’s about 3 inches taller and just looks so. . Cute.

“Listen to me. You’re not the enemy. You’re Keith. Pilot of the black lion and defender of the universe. Your our leader, our friend, and my sweet ass boyfriend who I love so very much. Who cares if you’re galra? Not us. We know who you really are. And we all love you.” Lance smiles, taking his furry hand to kiss the back of it. Keith smiles back.

“Really?”

“Yes!” Hunk yells, unable to contain his happiness. “Group hug, group hug!”

Everyone surrounds Keith and they all hug him with love. Keith blushes and begins to purr.

“Thanks guys.” He says tiredly. After a while, Pidge pulls away and holds her nose.

“Yeah, not to be a mood killer but. . You guys really stink.”


End file.
